warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Foghorn Leghorn
The Foghorn Leghorn is a Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Henery Hawk is talking with his grandfather about wanting to get a chicken, but the grandfather dissuades him, as he would get in the way. Notably, Henery's grandfather lies about what a chicken looks like, leaving Henery in the dark as to what a chicken really is. Henery's grandfather raids a chicken coop and walks out with a couple of chickens, but is stopped by Foghorn, who doesn't let Henery's grandfather make off with the traumatized chickens or get a word in edgewise before deliberately literally bumping him in the stomach and kicking him out. (Foghorn uses this technique against a cat several times, two years later in A Fractured Leghorn, because the cat wants the same worm as Foghorn.) When Henery asks his grandfather if that was a chicken, the grandfather claims Foghorn isn't a chicken but a "loud-mouthed shnook" (walking away with a yellow stripe down his back, signifying that he is a coward due to Foghorn's guarding of the chickens). Henery goes over to Barnyard Dawg's house, and knocks the dog out with a hammer. Foghorn stops them and asks Henery what he thinks Foghorn is — to which Henery replies that Foghorn is a "loud-mouthed shnook." Foghorn isn't helped when the dog wakes up and kicks him, calling him a "shnook." Foghorn continues to try and convince Henery that "I'm a chicken. Rooster, that is." He tries to crow at "sun-up" (pulling up a cardboard cutout of the sun and crowing), but that does not work. Henery brushes off Foghorn and exits before Foghorn can even finish his demonstration, leaving only two signs in his absence. The first read "Shnook!" and the second said "Loud Mouth'd That Is!". When Henery pushes along a trunk, Foghorn again tries to straighten Henery out, but his emphasizing by hitting the trunk winds up hitting the Barnyard Dawg, who chases Foghorn up a ladder and into a watermelon, after which Foghorn mutters "Some days it don't pay to get outta bed!". When Henery throws a stick of dynamite into the Barnyard Dawg's house, Foghorn tries to stop the explosion, but the dog slams Foghorn (thinking he was responsible) to the ground several times and finally calls him a "good-for-nothing chicken," which is enough for Henery — he suddenly slams a shovel over Foghorn's head and starts dragging him away. Although Foghorn now calls himself a "loudmouthed shnook," Henery says, "Chicken or shnook, in our oven he'll look good!" Censorship *On ABC's "The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show", The dog revealed to be inside of the trunk pushed by Henery and being pounded on the head and slapped in the face by Foghorn was excised, as too was the scene immediately after dynamite detonates in the barnyard dog's house; all that the viewer saw was the smoke of the explosion followed by the dog already in the process of throwing Foghorn to the ground in retribution for what the dog believed was Foghorn's treacherous act.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-e-f.aspx *On CBS' "The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour", A long sequence was deleted: Henery throws a stick of lit dynamite into the barnyard dog's house. Foghorn, fearing blame, attempts to retrieve the dynamite. Of course, it explodes in the doghouse as Foghorn has just grabbed it and is about to throw it out of the house. Foghorn looks guilty as sin with the remnant of the dynamite in his hand. The dog then slams Foghorn several times against the ground, calling him a no-good chicken. When Henery hears this, he realizes that Foghorn really is a chicken (and not a "schnook") and bashes Foghorn over the face with a shovel. With all of this cut, it appeared that Foghorn merely, "...talked (Henery) into it." Transcript For a complete transcript, go here. Notes * Dubs like the French, Italian and Dutch ones are low-pitched. Availability *VHS - Warner Bros. Cartoons Golden Jubilee 24 Karat Collection: Foghorn Leghorn's Fractured Funnies (with Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodie title card) *VHS - Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 1) (UK) *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 1: All-Stars *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four (1998 THIS VERSION, without notice, with restored opening title card and credits) Gallery Notes * Dubs like the French, Italian and Dutch ones are low-pitched. References External links *Baxter's Breakdowns animator breakdown at Cartoon Research *The Foghorn Leghorn at Triluliu.ro Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Foghorn Leghorn Category:Foghorn Leghorn shorts Category:Henery Hawk Category:Henery Hawk shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Foghorn and Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Foghorn and Henery shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by Phil DeLara Category:Animated by Phil DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animation by John Carey Category:Animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Animation by Pete Burness Category:Animated by Pete Burness Category:Cartoons animated by Pete Burness Category:Layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoon layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:1948